Drops of Love
by Pure Kismet
Summary: Flonne, Etna, and the other girls are curious about a love potion they buy so they test it on someone! But when it's time to reverse its effects, does Flonne really want to when the love she's given seems so real? [One Shot!]


This is my first, well, kinda serious fic about Disgaea. It's a one-shot! Anyways, I hope you like it! It's funny and romantic! It also introduces magical exploits, and career opportunities!  
  
Laharl: What the hell?  
  
Err, just please read my story! It's 80% guarteed to be interesting. The other 20%... Uh... Just read it already!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uhhh... A love potion? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah! Why not? You know our mailboy, Derek? He's worth a score!"  
  
"Kikiyo, you're crazy."  
  
"Am not!" cried the red-head Prism Mage. Her dark sapphire blue eyes flared with determination. "I'm so sure this'll work!" she said. "But Kikiyo." piped up the happy little Fallen Angel. "You're supposed love from your heart! Not from a magical liquid in a fancy bottle! Besides, what if that lady's cheating people? It could just be soda pop and gingsing mixed together with some soy sause."  
  
Al of the other girls stared at Flonne. Flonne just blinked sweetly, flapping her tiny little bat wings and wagging her tail. "What?" she said, cocking her head. The head demoness folded her arms. "Do what ya want. Though come to think of it, Flonne could be right." she said smirking, wrapping an index finger around the hook of her choker. "Yeah, Etna has a point there Kiki-chan. Slow down for a minute. The last thing need to waist our money on some nasty energy pop that's labeled a lover-magnet." said a female Fighter with green hair and chesnut eyes.  
  
"Havta agree with Jada." quipped a bouncy Archer with blonde hair and light green eyes. "Oh, you guys are no fun! Come on Alora, let's go buy it." Kiki said, dragging the little Archer away. "Oh!" cried Alora. Etna and Jada rolled thier eyes and followed. Flonne happily skipped after them. Kiki went up to the counter. "Who ever thought a flea market in Jotenheim would have something like potions?" she said, smiling. A girl with pink hair, red eyes, and a magenta outfit on popped up from out of nowhere. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Hi! You're selling magic potions I hear!" Kiki said. The girl pulled out a chart. "What do ya want?" she asked, taking out a pen. "A love potion!" Kiki said dreamily. "This is dumb..." Etna mumbled. The girl set a small red, oval bottle on the table. "That'll be 2,000.50 HL." she charged, holding out her hand. "Hey! That's expensive! We're not really getting that, are we?" Jada complained.  
  
Kiki handed the girl the money. "Yes we are!" she said, and took the potion. "Oh, wait a minute! I have to tell you about the potion before you leave." the girl said. All of them came back. "Yeah?" they said, curious. "It's a very strong love potion, so I suggest you use wisely. Only use a little bit at a time. It takes effect every twelvth hour. Meaning, at either twelve in the afternoon or at midnight. Once it takes effect, they'll fall in love with the first person they see. After that, well, you should be able to guess the rest. But if they're still under the love potion's spell and it's the midnight of a Friday, it'll be permanent - forever."  
  
Everyone blinked. "Err..." they began. "Would you like an antidote?" the girl said. "YES." they all said in unison. "Extra 1,000.75 HL." the girl charged. Everyone did an anime fall...  
  
------  
  
"Those BETTER work, Kiki. They were TOO expensive!!" Etna yelled. The girls were back at the castle. "Something tells me we shouldn't have gone to that flea market sale." Alora frowned. Kiki tossed her hair with confidence. "Don't worry girls, I have a plan. Today's only Wendsday, right?" she asked. They all nodded. "So we'll have plenty of time to test the potion to make sure it works, before we use it on our real target." Kiki said. "Right, we'd only have to worry if was Friday." Jada said. "Who should we test it on?" Flonne asked happily. "Wow Flonne, you're really into this, huh? You're not against it, not even the least little bit?" Etna aked. Flonne shook her head. "Okay." Etna said.  
  
"Let's try it on Paccu!" Alora said, referring to a Geo Panel Expert with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. "No! Kris!" Jada quipped, talking about a light blonde haired and dark green eyed Theif. All of them started squealing and fussing about who they should test the love potion on, until Kiki stood up, smacking her fist into her hand. "I've got it! Let's test it on the one person who denounces 'love' itself the most!" she cried. The girls were so excited now that they'd forgotton who that was. "WHO?!" they cheered.  
  
------  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SANDWICH?! I AM HUNGRY!!" the Overlord yelled furiously, jumping up and down like a madman (which was very scary). "If I don't get SOMETHING to eat right now, I'm gonna explode! I'll rip the head off one of the prinnies, boil them, fry them, baste them in honey barbeque- hot sause, and DEVOUR THEM! And after, I'll laugh because that's funny! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laharl cried, his trademark laugh ringing throughout the hallways of the castle.  
  
"He's going crazy again." said Glenn, one of his ghostly vassals. "Which happens to be every other five minutes or so." said Shinta, a male Fighter who currently worked at the Item Sales counter. Laharl was his best friend but sometimes, he just went over edge. "Laharl! After you get you food, come in the Throne Room! We're watching television!" he cried. Laharl pouted. "I'm hungry..." he said, looking at his stomach. It grumbled. Laharl scowled. Alora came out with a platter. She set it in front of Laharl, and took the top off. It was a sandwich. "I hope you're happy now." she said. Laharl dug into the sandwich. Alora frowned. He didn't even say - "Thanks... Alora." Laharl stopped to say. Alora blushed. "Y-you're welcome." She scurried away. When Laharl was finished eating, he scowled again. "SOMETHING TO DRINK! NOW!" he yelled.  
  
Jada came out on a pair of skates. "Here ya go!" she said, setting down a glass of 'flavored sparkling water'. "What the hell is this?" Laharl said. "Flavored alka seltzer. Why?" Jada asked. "Whatever. Thank you. Off with you now." he said, and Jada zoomed back into the kitchen. She, Etna, Kiki, Alora, and Flonne peeked from out of the kitchen door. "He's drinking the potion!" Kiki said, and the other girls nodded. They all ran out of the kitchen and into the Throne Room. "It'll be funny if Laharl fell in love with one of the other guys." Jada whispered. "Ew, Jada! That's not funny! Especially when you imagine it!" Alora said, they all laughed.  
  
"We interrupt this program for the twelve o' clock in the afternoon Netherworld News." said an anchor demon on the television. "Awwwwww!" cried all of the vassals who were watching the movie. "It's twelve alread? I didn't know that!" Kiki cried. All of the girls looked at each other. Laharl was about to come in here! And at that, he did. Laharl eyed everyone as he walked in. The girls got excited because couldn't tell who he looked at first. "What are you watching?" he asked. "We were watching a movie, until the stupid news came on." Shinta complained. "Okay, whatever." Laharl said, looking at everybody as he walked over into his room for a minute.  
  
The girls quieted down. "Maybe, it didn't work?" Jada said. "Or maybe it won't work if he looks at everybody at once?" Etna said. "No. You see Kiki? Waste of money!" Alora said, and Kiki frowned. "Guess it was." she said. Suddenly Laharl swung head back around from out of his room. The girls stared at him. Laharl walked over casually, his hand trailing the wall behind him. The girls sweatdropped. Laharl kneeled down to the floor and crawled over to them, turning onto his back right in-between them. "Hello, Flonne." he said, his voice spaced out. Flonne's sweatdrop grew bigger at that. "Um, hi?" she said, a bit unconfortable. Laharl sat up and faced her. "What cha doin'?" he asked, like a little child. "Um, watching TV." she said, her sweatdrop growing even bigger. Laharl wrapped his arms around her right arm, snuggling up to it. "That's nice. Flonne, let's watch TV together." Laharl said, sounding as thought he were a bit crazy. All of the girls made the same face, giving Flonne a look. "Ooooh, Flonne!" they cooed, eyebrows arching.  
  
"Oh..." Flonne frowned. "Why me..." she muttered. "Why you? Why your delicate, heavanly face? Why your soft, warm delicate skin? Why your fine, laced clothing? Why your mind-shocking voice? Which sings to me like a chorus of a million angels." Laharl said, drawing circles on Flonne's shoulder. Then he leaned foward and gently kissed it. Flonne yelped, and pulled away from Laharl. She scurried crazily all the way up to her room. "Laharl... Laharl's deeply in love with me! Oh, no! Oh, no! This can't be!" Flonne panicked, spinning around. Laharl sneakedint Flonne's room. "Flonne! Your room! The decor of the finest fairy in the land!" he cried, kneeling down and kissing the floor. "Now I know that potion's working. Fairy? That's funny." Flonne said. Laharl shot up and took Flonne's hand. "Flonne, my little vanilla muffin cake. I smell it! The stench of desire! The jasmine of emotion in your hair! The scent of your perfume of passion! Yes! I can smell our love! Kiss me, my darling!" Laharl cried, puckering up for a kiss. Flonne sqeaked, and ran out of her room.  
  
"Ya havin' fun?" Etna asked. She and the other girl were standing there. "Hide me! HE'S A LOVE FREAK!" Flonne yelled. The girl's jaws dropped. "Laharl's taken your title? Okay, we've gotta hide ya." they said. They all stood in front of Flonne. Laharl ran down the steps. "Hello, ladies. Have you seen my beloved Flonne? Oh, my little muffin cake! Where are you? Where are you?!" he yelled. "She went thataway!" they all said, pointing towards a different hall. Laharl immediately ran off. "Kiki! Can I please have the antidote?" Flonne said. Kiki smiled. "Aw, but it's fun watching you run from Laharl this way!" she said. Flonne was about to say something, but Laharl came back. "Flonne! My beloved little flower of joy!" he said. Flonne ran. "Don't run! Are you cold and want a blanket? Come back, Flonne! I can keep you warm instead! With my kisses all over your angelic body!" he cried, running after her. That's when the girls started to crack up.  
  
------  
  
"OH GOD! Laharl has been chasing me for a day and a half! That reminds me! KIKI! GIVE ME THAT ANTIDOTE, NOW! TODAY'S FRIDAY! At midnight, it'll be permanent!" Flonne cried. Kiki sighed. "Okay, okay. Here." she said, giving Flonne the antidote. "Finally." Flonne sighed with relief. Laharl came in. He set down a plate in front of Flonne. "Your breakfast, my little muffin cake!" Laharl said, wearing an apron that said 'Kiss The Cook, Flonne!'. Laharl reached down and kissed Flonne on the cheek. Flonne blushed a little. Laharl was annoying in a scary, but, having him love her so much wasn't that bad...  
  
On the plate was a stack of pancakes. Two eggs and a line of sryup made a smile on top of them. Two pieces of bacon at the top, because of the way they were positioned, kinda made it look like Laharl. "Errr..." Flonne said, picking up and fork. "No-no-no! Let me feed you, my sweetie!" Laharl said. He cut a piece and held it up to Flonne's mouth. "Open wide!" he cried. Flonne sweatdropped.  
  
Etna chuckled. "Sounds like Flonne's having a fun time with her boyfriend." she said. Alora giggled. "Yes. This is even funnier than that picture of Laharl dressing up like a girl that you took, Etna." she said. (That's MY OPINION of what the picture was in the game.) After Laharl was finished feeding Flonne, he took all of the dishes and ran off to the kitchen. Flonne sighed. "Well, I better get to- " she started but Laharl cut her off. "Flonne! Since it's Friday, let's have a romantic dinner in celebration of ourlove tonight!" he said, smiling. Flonne sighed. 'Wait! This is my chance to dump the antidote in his drink!' she thought. "Okay." she said. Laharl squealed like a little girl at that, making everyone sweatdrop.  
  
------  
  
Laharl lit a candle. Flonne sweatdropped. 'Gee, the past few days were pretty crazy with Laharl endlessly persuing me.' she thought. Laharl snuggled up to Flonne. "Flonne..." he whispered, smiling. Flonne smiled. 'Aww, Laharl is kinda cute this way.' she thought. "Flonne, dinner was great! Wasn't it?" Laharl asked, sitting up. "Yeah." Flonne said, her eyes shifting around. "Flonne, we'll always love each other forever and ever. Right?" Laharl asked, his eyes filled with hope. Flonne's face turned red. 'Wow, he seems so convincing. It's like... he's serious, and the potion has nothing to do with it. No, I can't think that way! Stay focused Flonne!' she thought. "Um, yeah." she said. 'Though, in reality, I do love him. I just don't know, if he loves me back. If he doesn't, and I give him the antidote, he'll never love me again. But what if Laharl really does love me? Then what?' Flonne thought.  
  
Laharl took Flonne's hand in his. "Flonne..." he said. Flonne looked down. "No. Laharl. You don't really love me. Your emotons are fake. You only think you love me because we slipped a love potion in your drink the other day." Flonne said. Laharl blinked. "Huh? What do you mean? Stop joking around, Flonne." he said, smiling. Flonne shook her head. "No. Laharl, I can't do this. You don't really love me, the potion just forces you into thinking that. Understand?" she said, sqeezing his hands tighter. She was serious. Laharl touched Flonne's right cheek with one of his hand. "Flonne... I don't care whether my emotions for you are real or not. All I know right now is, that I love you. I love you... so much." he went into whisper, pulling her face closer to his. Flonne blushed. "Laharl..." she said, but Laharl but his other hand up. He pressed his lips agaisnt Flonne's, kissing her. Laharl ran his hands up and down Flonne's back, pushing her back onto the couch they were sitting on. Flonne began to run her hands through Laharl's hair until she realized just how wrong this was.  
  
Flonne broke away from Laharl and stood up. "No." she said. Laharl took Flonne in his arms. "Flonne..." he said. "No, this is very bad." Flonne said, pulling away from him. But then he came back. "Though I like this kind of bad!" she said. She thought about it, and pulled away again. "But it's wrong." she said. But then she went right back into Laharl's arms again. "But it feels so right!" she said. "Oh, I'm confused." she desided, sitting back on the couch. Laharl sat next to her. "Flonne... My emotions for you are fake, you said. And you don't them to be, right?" Laharl asked. Flonne nodded sadly. "Well... It that's what you want, then that how I want it to be too. I love you, and I'd do anything for you. Anything to make you happy. If you don't want me to love you anymore..." Laharl said, a tear roling down his face. But he continued to smile. "Then... So be it." he said, starting to cry. Flonne stared at him. 'It that... is that really the potion talking? Instead of him?' she thought.  
  
Flonne took out the antidote. She stared at it, then at the clock. It was 1l:57. She opened it up. Laharl reached out a shaky hand and took the bottle. His tears rolled down his face and into the bottle. "Oh Flonne, my sweetie. I won't... Be able to see you anymore. Is this really... what you want?" he asked, between sobs. Flonne thought about it. She turned towards the clock. 1l:58. Flonne nodded. Laharl nodded also, and drank the contents of the bottle down. Laharl hugged Flonne and let the cry flood down his face. Flonne frowned. 'I feel bad but... I can't really because his emotions aren't real but...' she thought, looking down at the innocent version Laharl who layed in her lap, bursting into tears. Laharl wiped all of the tears away from his face. One more minute until midnght. He looked up at Flonne and smiled. Flonne wanted to cry. 'I want to believe it's the real Laharl but it's... just... not.' she thought.  
  
"Oh, Flonne... My sweetie..." Laharl said, kissing her one last time. Flonne felt a pang in her heart. The clock struck twelve. She closed her eyes. When she opened them... Laharl was rubbing his eyes. "What the hell... What a dream. Flonne, guess what. I just had the funniest dream. We were in love, and I was just crazy about you. We even shared passionate kisses! Ugh, aint that funny?" he said, laughing. 'He thinks it's funny.' she thought sadly, watching him laugh. Tears began to roll down her face. "Yeah, real funny..." she whispered, looking down, her hand hanging low. Laharl picked up her face in his hands. Flonne was shocked. 'What is he doing?' she thought. "And isn't funny that... I love you all the same? Don't cry, Flonne." he said, wiping the tears from her face. "Don't ever cry..." he whispered, softly kissing her.  
  
"Laharl, do you know that I..." Flonne started, but he shook his head. "No, Flonne. Don't talk. I know that you love me. But I love you even more. No love potion will ever make those facts, any different. At all." Laharl whispered, kissing her again. And Flonne smiled on inside. This was the real Laharl. Her Laharl.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was... mushy. I know. But please read and review, peoples! Try and guess how Laharl knew that he was under the spell of the love potion! My favorite parts are when Laharl calls Flonne his "muffin cake"! Ahahaha! That's gold! Anyways, please review! Pleasey-weasey!  
  
Laharl: NO! Don't review this shit!  
  
(Hits Laharl with a laser beam.) That'll teach ya. This was my first one- shot fic, ever. I hope you all thought it was good. I'll be making another multi-chaptered Disgaea fanfic soon! Until then go read "More Sugar Please", my crazy and super-bust-a-gut-funny Disgaea fanfic! 


End file.
